Sweets
by souyoosk
Summary: What happens when Souji is a teacher at Yasogami High and helps counsel a third year by the name of Kanji with his love of men? Of course a very special conversation happens on Valentine's Day of all days. Kanji/Souji. Completed.


**Author's Note: **Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or if it sucks. Just an idea a friend gave me when she started it this weekend and I kinda botched it. Anyway, I love this couple and it doesn't get enough attention in my opinion. Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>"Sensei! Sensei!" A silver-haired teacher turned to his student with a blank expression that the high school girls swooned over. The girl was fairly pretty and flaunted it, but she seemed pretty shy talking to him then. "Umm, will you accept my valentine chocolates?"<p>

He gave her a slight smile, making her blush, "I'm sorry, the teachers aren't allowed to accept the candy you make. Though it must be lovely I'm sure."

The girl looked disappointed and ran off to her group of friends. He sighed. They were nice enough girls, but he just couldn't take another confession. The teacher slipped through the halls into the teacher's lounge. He rubbed my eyes under his glasses tiredly, sitting down in his chair. Yosuke Hanamura, one of the guidance counselors, laughed cheerily from the stack of unorganized papers on his desk across from the tired man. "Had a long first period, Souji? You might wanna take a look at your desk."

_Oh for the love of-What else could be here that already isn't-_ Souji slowly opened his eyes and groaned even louder. There was a huge pile of chocolates stacked on his desk. It must have been two feet high. Yosuke grinned at Souji, leaning back in his chair, "They all came in anonymously this morning and throughout first period. We just gave up trying to turn them away and started piling them there. If you want, I can take some off your load, _Sensei_."

"Take them all, please. I don't have much of a sweet tooth and all of the girls after me have been getting pretty ridiculous. What should I do, Yosuke?" Souji complained to his long-time friend. He knew that he wouldn't get good advice from his whimsical friend, but they told each other everything.

Yosuke laughed, "I suggest you take care of the student behind you first. He looks pretty eager."

Yosuke skipped out of the room, leaving Souji with a bleach-blond student in the empty room. "Seto-sensei, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Cutting class, Kanji-kun? You're going to get held back with the amount of classes you skip. You do want to graduate, don't you?" He smiled a bit, turning around to see the delinquent looking down at his feet. Souji quickly changed tactics. "What's up Kanji-kun? You look really depressed."

Kanji came to see Souji at least once a week to discuss Kanji's little secret. The blond was and had been gay for a while and none of the other teachers wanted to be near him. Even Yosuke wanted nothing to do with Kanji. Souji didn't mind dealing with Kanji though. Souji actually quite liked Kanji. He was a nice kid and tried to do right by his standards. He was just a little violent. _Okay, little is a huge understatement, but he's a good kid. _

Kanji looked up with a slight blush on his cheeks, pulling his right hand out of his pocket. He held out a box to his confused teacher. "Sensei, I've liked you for a long time now and this is hard to say, but will you please accept my chocolates?"

Souji didn't think. Couldn't. Slowly, he started processing what Kanji had said to him. Souji had known that Kanji was gay, but this blindsided him. _Me? Why me?_ So he voiced his questions. "Why me, Kanji-kun?"

"Sensei always knows what to say to me and you're very kind. Nobody ever looks at me like I'm normal, but you do. I know that you can't return my feelings, but I just wanted you to know." Kanji thrust the box into Souji's hands and ran out of the room in a blink of an eye.

Souji stared at the empty space for a few moments before opening the box he was given. The chocolates were arranged in the shape of hearts and were well made. Souji ate one and was surprised to find the chocolate slightly salty and a bit spicy. A tag fell out of the box as he took another one. He picked it up and read it. _Sensei, I know you don't like things when they're too sweet so I made these special for you. Kanji._

Souji sat down at his desk again, pondering the light feeling in his body and mind. _I'm happy that Kanji confessed? This is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm a teacher for crying out loud!_ Souji put his head in his hands after removing his glasses. The truth of it was that Kanji had gotten under Souji's skin and now thoughts and memories of him kept swirling around in his head. Like the time when Kanji admitted he was gay to Souji two years ago.

"_S-Seto-Sensei, can I talk with you about something? Hana-sensei said that you were a great listener." One of the first year students I recalled seeing somewhere before approached me in the hallway. _

_I smiled and nodded. "Sure, come with me." It was a little weird, but I brought him to my empty classroom and sat on the edge of my desk as he avoided my eyes and fiddled with his blazer buttons. "What is your name?"_

"_Tatsumi. Tatsumi Kanji." He answered shyly. _

_I decided to take the lead since he seemed reluctant to talk even after seeking me out. "Well, Tatsumi-kun, do you want to talk to me now that we're alone?"_

"_Uh, well, umm." He stuttered for a few minutes, his cheeks bright red before confessing, "I think I'm gay."_

_I had just sat there for a second, his words sinking in slowly. Then I thought carefully of a response. "How long have you thought about this?"_

"_About a few weeks. Um, are you worried about me now that I've told you?" Kanji looked me in the eye with a challenge, but his voice shook. "I told Hana-Sensei, but he acted like I had a disease."_

"_Yosuke…" I whispered under my breath before giving Kanji a wide smile. "Sorry, but I won't disappoint you I hope. I'll help you the best I can. Come to me whenever you need to talk."_

"Souji! Class is going to begin in two minutes!" Yosuke shook Souji awake from his uncomfortable sleeping position. He got up in alarm and ran back into his classroom, panting as Souji reached it just as the bell rang.

Souji taught his classes for the rest of the day in a kind of fog. He did what he was supposed to, but everyone could tell that he was not in the right frame of mind. Their precious sensei would forget to write words in sentences on the board or even forget to mention an important date in history. Souji itched for the day to be over so that he could visit Kanji. He didn't know exactly what he wanted to say, but he did have an answer for the tormented high-schooler.

After classes let out, Souji politely turned down some more love-struck students on his way to the shopping district. Everything was red, white, and pink for Valentine 's Day. Every store was having discounts and sales for couples. Even the textile shop was having a sale, but Souji was going for a very different reason.

"Tatsumi-san, is Kanji-kun home?" Souji politely asked Kanji's mother as she folded some scarves, not noticing the teacher in her store.

She turned around with a large grin. "Why if it isn't Doujima's nephew! He's home and you may go into the back. Does this concern Kanji's grades, Seto-san?"

I chuckled, "No, no. We were talking earlier today and we never got the chance to finish. Thank you, Tatsumi-san."

Removing his shoes at the front, Souji walked through the house almost silently. He knocked lightly on Kanji's door before entering. Kanji sat up and shouted when he saw his visitor, "S-Sensei? W-what are you doing here?"

"You never let me talk after you confessed." Souji smiled warmly at him, leaning down to his face as he sat on his bed. "I like you too, Kanji."

Souji kissed Kanji before another word could be uttered. The feel of Kanji's soft lips on Souji's caused both men to grasp each other tightly. The kiss was slow and passionate until Kanji pulled away and jumped back. "A-are you serious? I mean, you're pretty popular with the girls. You can have any one of them you want. I heard that Amagi Yukiko is pretty fond of you and you've known each other for a long time."

"I don't recall eating her chocolate." Souji stood up, and looked toward the door. Doubts were swirling around in his head. _What the hell am I doing? I'm a teacher. I can't be having relationships with one of the students._ "I'm sorry Kanji-kun. I have to leave."

Kanji grabbed Souji's pale hand. "Wait, you ate my chocolate?"

"Yes. Yours was the only I ate. Kanji-kun, I have to leave now." Souji could feel his emotions coming undone just from being in the small room. He rushed out of the room as Kanji reached out to him again, just missing Souji's shirt as he darted through the door. Kanji looked down at his shaking hands before closing his door again.

Souji made a decision when he reached his empty house out of breath and ashamed. _I will stay away from Kanji for both of our goods. I'll have to leave everything else to Yosuke._ Souji felt empty, as if this fact had taken everything out of him. He went to bed early after eating dinner, but he didn't sleep easily.

The next day, Souji avoided Yosuke and Kanji at all costs. _Avoiding things doesn't fix the issue with Yosuke, but Kanji will be graduating next school term. He'll move on to find someone his age._

Souji had finally convinced himself of this when a third year girl came into the classroom at lunch. "Umm, Seto-sensei, Hana-sensei is looking for you. He says to meet you in front of the closet on the third year floor. It's urgent."

"Thank you. I'll be right up." Souji forced a smile, but still made the girl sigh. _I guess Yosuke found out. Maybe Kanji told him. He _is _the counselor after all. I'll just explain everything to him. Then it'll all be fine._

There were fresh sighs all around Souji as he walked the hallway on the third floor. It just made his heart hurt to hear them. _I'm done with Kanji. He can't be mine._ When Souji came to the storage room closet, no one was in front of it. There was no sign of Yosuke either. Souji looked around and then tried opening the door. It stuck a bit at first, but he got it open. Souji's eyes widened at the person sitting on the floor inside. "Kanji-kun?"

"Souji! Wait!" It was too late for Kanji's warning. Souji was shoved into the small room.

Both heard the door lock from the outside and Yosuke's taunting voice. "Sorry for doing this, Souji, but you need to talk to each other because I can't deal with Kanji-kun!"

The silver-haired teacher sighed unhappily. "Kanji-kun, I am so sorry that he's like that. He had a bad experience in high school."

"'s okay. I can deal with him. Don't even bother with the door though. They put it on backwards so the outside always opens, but the inside always locks." Kanji stood now, trying to get more room between them while at the same time, his heart was screaming to get closer to him. "Um, look, Sensei, I-"

"Kanji, let me say this first." Souji interrupted him. This was the adult and mature thing to do. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I overstepped my bounds. Let's just continue as if nothing happened. As if I never loved you."

"You love me?" Kanji blushed, but Souji couldn't see it in the dark room. Both of their hearts were beating quickly. Especially Kanji's. "Look sens-Souji, I love you too. I j-just don't know how to react or anything. I've never been accepted by anyone before. Please don't act as if you never said anything."

Souji was silent and blushing more fiercely than ever. "K-Kanji."

Kanji gently pulled Souji's lips to his and kissed him, grabbing his head and waist with his hands. Souji moaned when Kanji opened his mouth with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Souji wrapped his own arms around Kanji's neck, tightening the embrace. They broke apart panting, the next few actions made on instinct. Kanji unbuttoned his pants and Souji did the same. Kanji kneeled first, taking Souji's erection into his mouth and playing with it. Souji's back arched as he repressed loud moans of pleasure. He came quickly, all too quickly in Souji's opinion. But Kanji wasn't finished.

Kanji stood up and turned his teacher around, entering Souji's body in one smooth motion. Souji couldn't hold back the cry of mixed pain and joy as Kanji thrust over and over again inside. When Kanji finally came, both of them relaxed. Souji slid to the ground in a blend of shame and contentment. "I just let one of my students screw me."

"Souji, it'll be alright. No one will know." Kanji gazed at Souji with more lust.

Souji shook his head with a wry grin. "Alright, but this never happens again. Not at school at least."

"So-o, how are you two-" Yosuke opened the door suddenly and then closed it with wide, scared eyes.

Souji sighed. "He will never get over his homophobia anymore. Oh, Yosuke."

Kanji leaned over and stole a peck on Souji's lips. "Who gives a damn? I love you and that's all that matters. Happy belated Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Kanji. Yours was the best gift." Souji gave a small laugh. Kanji was the only 'sweet' that he could ever like.


End file.
